No More Pretending
by NyEspi
Summary: Formerly titled 'Shared Lips'. This is a one shot set during 2x18 "The Last Dance". What if Elena hadn't walked out of Damon's room?


A/N: I've had this little one shot hidden away for a while and posted on tumblr where no one paid any mind to it. Going back to it, I was inspired to continue it as a full fanfic. Hopefully you guys like it!

NEW A/N: I just want to thank everyone who subscribe and reviewed my little teaser. It means so much and I feel terrible for what I'm about to say. As I tried to work on this one shot to make it a much more fleshier fic, I kept coming up empty and I realized that I can't do cannon. I know, I suck. So here is an updated version of my one shot! Hope you guys don't hate me too much. :D

* * *

><p><strong>No More Pretending (Elena's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the post of his bed as I sighed. "Look, I shouldn't have hit you," I said as I looked up to meet his eyes.<p>

"Apology accepted," Damon replied in typical Damon fashion and I couldn't help but smile.

He made the hardest things so easy sometimes, and bearable. Even though I knew Klaus was after me tonight, Damon still found a way to make me smile and put me at ease, even if it was just for a moment.

I looked away before hearing him speak again, "Let me be clear about something."

I met his icy blue eyes, my smile quickly fading at the serious tone in his voice, preparing myself for a fight if he chose to be difficult like always.

"If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will _always_ choose you."

My eyes went wide at the conviction in his words. And that's when it hit me; he was willing to do anything for me. I guess I always knew that this side of Damon existed. Earlier this year he showed time and time again that he would've done anything to get Katherine out of that tomb. But things were different now. I knew he could be a good man, in fact, I encouraged it. I knew he valued my friendship, but never this. This felt different.

I know I'd be lying if I said I didn't care. He even knows I cared about him because that much I wasn't afraid to admit. But if I admitted more, if I said the words, then what would become of me?

Damon is unpredictable, impulsive, and dangerous. So why can't I ever look away? Why can't I ever stop myself from looking into his eyes without feeling like I might drown in them?

I sighed, resigning to my heart and looking at him knowing that the moment I stepped out of this room, I was going to miss him. "Goodnight, Damon." I whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied.

I should've turned the other direction. But I didn't. Instead, I was facing his bed, wondering what it would feel like to lay in it. How soft were the sheets, and would they smell like him?

This was like chocolate to a diabetic because it wasn't the first time I've thought about this. It's not the first time I've thought about him this way. But it's the first time that I didn't want to resist. I was tired of resisting, because God knew I've imagined his touch too many times, his breath on my cheek, and whispered words of forbidden desire. Too, too many times.

But I couldn't do this. I couldn't allow myself to become that person. I met his eyes for one last time before turning around. It almost felt like my body and my mind were on two separate stations because I was walking towards the door, fully intended on walking out of the room, but I didn't. I stopped.

My hand was on the doorframe and I looked to my right, the door against the wall, almost beckoning me. I looked over my shoulder and Damon was staring intently, waiting on my next move. I let out a ragged breath; this was it, the moment I let all my fear slip away. I was tired of feeling afraid, afraid of Klaus, afraid of Damon, afraid of myself. At least for this one night, I was going to rid myself of it. Be free.

I stepped to the right and closed the door.

"Elena, what are you doing?" I heard Damon ask from behind me.

"I'm tired, Damon," I said as I turned to face him and leaned my back against the door.

"Then you should get to bed," he said, looking at me questioningly.

"I don't want to. Not with him."

His brilliant eyes went wide. "Elena, go to bed," he tried to sound confident, but his voice wavered.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I'm tired of pretending." I pushed myself away from the door and began to walk towards him. "I don't want to leave this room." I lifted my hand up to touch his face and my fingers touched his soft lips, my eyes taking in their shape, even though I know it all too well.

"Elena…" he went to grab my hand but instead held it to his face, closing his eyes, "Don't play with me," he almost pleaded.

Damon opened his eyes to meet mine and I simply shook my head before pulling him towards me, pressing my lips against his. He stood stock still for a moment, unsure of what was happening.

Suddenly, I felt his arms go around my waist, pressing me flush against his body as the kiss began to deepen. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, causing me to groan and I could feel myself sinking into him. As our mouths danced my skin got hotter. I pressed my hands against the back of his neck, trying to keep them from shaking.

I could feel Damon's arousal between our bodies and it only served as encouragement. A small voice in my head argued that this as wrong, that I should stop because once I crossed that line, there was no turning back. Trouble was; I couldn't bring myself to stop.

My right hand began to travel, almost by its own accord, down his chest, over his stomach, until I reached my destination. The moment he felt me touch him, Damon pulled away from my lips.

"What are you doing, Elena?" he asked breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against mind, eyes closed.

"I don't know. I just... I want to feel you," I replied as I worked my fingers under his shirt.

Damon didn't need any more encouragement than that. He took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. I started to tug at his shirt and he pulled it over his head before coming back to my lips. I could feel his soft skin leave a trail of goose bumps under my fingers, taking in every muscle, and every curve of his torso.

Immediately after my shirt was off, Damon started trailing kisses down my neck and over my chest. Every touch I could feel my body reacting, my skin crawling with anticipation. His hands came over my hips, pulling me against him before I felt him grab my ass, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over to the bed.

As he laid me down, I smiled when I felt the softness of his sheets against my bare skin. They were softer than I imagined.

"What is it?" he whispered with a smirk creeping up on the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing," I replied gently before pulling him to me, craving his lips again.

I began to undo his pants, pulling them down. I ran my hands over his bare hips before reaching for him. I rapped my hand around his length, making him gasp. Damon's baby blue eyes shown bright with desire. I began to pump him ever so slowly, relishing in his reaction to my ministrations.

Damon began to tug at my pajama pants, sliding them down my long legs, followed by my lace panties and socks. Much to my surprise, when Damon began to trail kisses up my right leg, I started to shiver. Stefan had never gotten this kind of reaction out of me. Ever.

My breathing became heavy once Damon reached my inner thigh. He was mere inches from my center and I looked on eagerly. He met my eyes before dipping down, licked up and sucked on my little bundle of nerves. I moaned as I gripped the sheets tightly.

Damon teased, nibbled, and tugged with his mouth, driving me to insanity with every passing moment. Once I felt his fingers push between my folds, finding the spot so quickly, a sudden wave of pleasure came rushing from the pit of my stomach and I cried out. It went through my body, ending at the tips of my fingers and toes, making them curl.

I looked down at him to find him smiling gently at me.

"Damon..." I beckoned with barely a whisper.

He came up slowly over me. "I'm right here."

I ran my hand over his face, locking eyes with him and feeling this overwhelming feeling of reassurance. I knew he would always be here. Even if after this is all over and I leave this room, I know he will still be here.

Damon slid inside me with ease. We gasped in unison at the sensation of being connected. Feeling him filling me so well, fitting perfectly was like nothing I've ever felt before. He looked at me intently and I for the first time, I saw him. All the intensity, all the passion, all the fire that I constantly felt when I was around him was so raw behind his blue pools; I could feel it surrounding me. He loved me and I could feel myself loving him back with every move he made.

I pushed him to the side, straddling him. I moved back and forth, building a rhythm as he held on to my hips. I unhooked my bra, tossing it aside, before leaning down to kiss him. Damon sat up and rapped his arm around my waist. He went straight for my breast, sucking and nibbling on my nipple, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else.

This was our moment and after this, who knows how we would face what outside these walls. But right now, this was all that mattered; the feel his hands traveling all over my body, his tongue's attentions, and realizing that his touch was the only one that could make my skin hum steadily.

Damon turned us over and rested his forehead against mine as he began to move inside me. I pushed my hips up, meeting his every stroke and it didn't take long for that familiar wave of pleasure to come crashing within me. It was more intense this time as I felt him groan loudly in my neck when his own orgasm rattled inside him.

I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly as our bodies came down from the high. Damon held me to him as he laid his head on my chest.

"What happens now?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Can we just have this?"

Damon looked up at me and with his vulnerability shining through his eyes and replied, "Sure."

He reached up to place a kiss on my lips before he locked eyes with me and I saw his pupils dilate. I could faintly hear him speaking before I closed my eyes.

I sighed, resigning to my heart and looking at him knowing that the moment I stepped out of this room, I was going to miss him. "Goodnight, Damon." I whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied.

I should've turned the other direction. But I didn't. Instead, I was faced his bed, and met his eyes for one last time before turning around. I was walking towards the door, fully intended on walking out of the room, but I didn't. I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder one last time before heading down the hallway.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: *hides under my bed* don't hate me! I have loved every bit of feed back that I got for my first try and I'd love it if you guys let me know what you think of this final product. Also, to make it up to you, I've been working on an AU fic called, "The Beauty of You" which I hope you will go check out because that will be my main focus from now on. Love you guys to pieces!


End file.
